


Ribbon

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa discovers just how much of a sub her girlfriend is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

Lisa waited outside New Hillcrest stables for her girlfriend. She’d been in the area anyway to check on Thomas’ recovery (which was going very well), so now she’d decided to drop in and surprise her girlfriend.

“Hey,” said Lisa when Louisa emerged from the stables.

“Hi.” Louisa smiled and fiddled with something around her neck. Lisa looked at it and smiled.

“That’s a different top. Where’d you get it from?” asked Lisa, stepping closer to her. 

“Bernadine gave it to me for helping fix that bridge,” said Louisa, gesturing to the now-repaired bridge leading to Epona.

“It’s weird how helping people on Jorvik is rewarded with clothing or tack,” said Lisa. “But some of it looks good on you.”

“I know. I still have that really cool dress that Rob and Bob gave me for preventing eternal night,” said Louisa. “You can say that the cardigan is ugly, I know it is. I’m really only keeping it for this.” She pulled the yellow ribbon out of the collar, then wrapped it around her hand.

“Of course.” Lisa chuckled and pulled her girlfriend closer to her, kissing her. Louisa kissed her back, one hand stroking over Lisa’s soft, spiky red hair. She used to gel it, but she knew that Louisa liked it soft.

“Am I done here for today, Nat?” asked Louisa, glancing to the stable’s owner.

“A horny worker gets nothing done. Go,” said Nat, shooing her with a gentle smile.

Lisa took the ribbon from Louisa’s hand and wrapped it around her own as they walked up the road, marvelling at the silkiness of it. This would feel nice against Louisa’s skin, and it seemed strong enough to prevent movement. Testing its strength, Lisa wrapped one end around each hand and then pulled it taught suddenly, creating a snapping noise. Louisa blushed at the sound, and Lisa caught the little gasp that she made.

Once inside, Lisa closed the door behind them and walked into the bedroom. Bondage was always easier in the bedroom, and more comfortable. Louisa followed her, shedding clothes as she went. They always had to pick up a trail of clothing after Lisa picked up Louisa for sex. By the time they got to the bedroom, Louisa was down to her bra and the black jeans that she’d bought from South Hoof.

“Does this make you go all submissive?” asked Lisa, snapping the ribbon again.

“Yes,” said Louisa, her heart racing at the sound. She took her jeans off. “Just look at how wet I am.”

“So that’s why the cardigan makes you ride slower, because of the ribbon,” said Lisa. She pulled down Louisa’s panties, making sure to let the ribbon rub down her leg. Louisa trembled, letting out a shuddering breath. And then Lisa got on her knees and licked Louisa’s pussy, burying her nose in her folds. Louisa moaned, her hands going straight to Lisa’s hair and clutching onto it. Lisa’s tongue delved in, and Louisa moaned and moved her hips.

“Yes,” said Louisa when Lisa stopped licking for a moment. “How can I concentrate when I have that around my neck?”

“I’ll put it around your wrists for now, though,” said Lisa. “On the bed now.” She snapped the ribbon again, and Louisa obeyed, though her pussy ached at the loss of Lisa’s tongue.

“Did you know that you make a great dom?” asked Louisa, holding her wrists together so that Lisa could tie her up.

“Well, it’s not like you ever tie me up,” said Lisa. “I like you as a sub, though.” She tied the end of the ribbon to the bars over the bed, then licked down Louisa’s torso on her way back down.

“N-no, I mean, when you ah, order me around like that,” said Louisa, squirming under Lisa’s tongue. The ribbon lifted her shoulders up, so she was only on the bed from halfway down her back. Lisa took advantage of this, wrapping her arms around Louisa to remove her bra and grazing her bare back with her fingernails. Louisa shivered and broke out into goosebumps, then moaned as Lisa licked and nipped at her stiff nipple.

“Thank you. I’ll try to do it more often, then,” said Lisa. “Maybe I should get a dominatrix outfit.”

“Please do,” said Louisa. She moaned again when Lisa finally returned to her pussy, though she kept one hand on her breast. 

Lisa lapped at Louisa’s pussy, slowly moving her tongue in deeper. Louisa kept moaning, her moans increasing in volume when Lisa’s thumb brushed over her nipple. The bed creaked slightly as she arched her back, and then Lisa grabbed onto her hips and started thrusting her tongue in and out. Louisa moaned even louder, wanting to run her hands through Lisa’s hair or push her head in but unable to. Lisa lifted her head to look at her blushing, moaning, writhing girlfriend, and grinned at the sight. Louisa whined at the loss of touch, but it quickly turned into a moan as Lisa started flicking her clit with her tongue.

“Come for me,” Lisa murmured, and the feel of her breath against Louisa’s wet pussy made her moan even louder. Her toes curled and she cried out as she came, then screamed when Lisa kept licking her pussy.

Lisa watched her girlfriend pant on the bed as she came down, licking her lips. Watching and hearing Louisa had made her wet, so she took off her own pants and stroked her fingers over the wet spot on her panties.

“Untie me and I’ll put these hands to good use,” said Louisa. Lisa complied, kneeling down over Louisa as she untied the ribbon. Louisa’s hands thudded to the bed and she wriggled her fingers, licking her lips at the sight of the wet spot on Lisa’s panties. Once her hands felt normal again, Louisa pulled down Lisa’s panties and immediately began rubbing her finger through the wetness.

Louisa’s finger slid into Lisa’s pussy easily, and she smiled at the soft slickness around her finger. She started sliding it in and out, blushing when Lisa moaned. With her other hand, she rubbed Lisa’s clit, drawing more moans from her girlfriend.

“So being a dom turns you on, huh?” asked Louisa.

“Looks like it,” said Lisa. “Oh, fuck.” Louisa grinned and crooked her finger again, then started rubbing her clit faster. Lisa rocked her hips, moaning, and then Louisa moved her head up to start licking instead. 

If Lisa felt good, she tasted even better. Lisa moaned, her fingers tangling in Louisa’s hair. She didn’t know that Louisa had learned how to eat someone out, but her girlfriend was full of surprises. Still, though, she preferred to be fingered.

“How does your tongue not get tired of eating out?” asked Louisa, laughing. Lisa giggled too.

“Lots of practice,” said Lisa. “Can you finger me again now? You’re really good at that.”

“Gladly,” said Louisa. She slid her finger back in and started thrusting it quickly, rubbing Lisa’s clit with her other hand again. Lisa moaned and laid back on the bed, arching her back at the feeling of Louisa’s fingers brushing the right spot.

“Try hitting that spot again,” said Lisa. When Louisa did, she moaned loudly. “Yes, that one.”

Being stimulated like that, it didn’t take long for her to come, crying out her girlfriend’s name as she did.

“Next time, I’m going to tie the ribbon around your neck,” said Lisa once she’d come down. Louisa blushed and leaned down to kiss her, realising as she did that they’d both eaten each other out. Now she could taste herself and Lisa, which was an interesting taste. Their tongues twined together, though Lisa’s took an easy victory.

“Are you also going to wear a dominatrix outfit?” asked Louisa once they parted for air.

“I’ll look into getting one,” said Lisa.

“Good,” said Louisa, and kissed her again.


End file.
